


The Third Child and the Guardian

by AnimeIsLife310



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Detective Noir, Evangelion AU, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Psychological Drama, Romantic Comedy, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 03:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15597822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeIsLife310/pseuds/AnimeIsLife310
Summary: Shinji Ikari has gone from foster home to foster home his entire life, and now is stuck with a guardian who, despite being a detective, is far from the ideal choice. And yet, everything always seems to work out now, doesn't it?





	The Third Child and the Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> Shinji Ikari has gone from foster home to foster home his entire life, and now is stuck with a guardian who, despite being a detective, is far from the ideal choice. And yet, everything always seems to work out now, doesn't it?
> 
> This is Evangelion AU fic set in the real world - so no Angels, no NERV, none of that. Instead, it's gonna mainly focus on a budding friendship, and later relationship, between Shinji and Misato. There will be other pairings too, as you can see, but that is the main one and the main emotional core of the story.

It had been several hours by this point, and yet Shinji Ikari refused to move from his spot. He had been asked to stay there for a pick-up, after all, leaving unannounced would be nothing short of disrespectful and rude.

The street was abandoned, but then again this part of the city usually was. He wasn't really sure why he was asked to meet his new guardian all the way out here when he could easily have met him- no, her, outside of his former home, or even at the bus station like a normal person. But instead, he was alone in a shady part of town, away from basically everybody he can trust – people he can count on his right hand, which amount to two people – and waiting longer then he should.

Shinji looked on either side of the road. Nothing. Zip. Nadda. He looked at his watch. 3:30 PM.

“She said she was gonna meet me two hours ago...” Shinji said to himself as he bent down, tired of standing for so long. The birds chirped in the distance, making same old noises they always do. 'Same old, same old,' Shinji thought. 'It could be the name of my autobiography.' He quickly glanced at the photo he got of his guardian – it was a more seductive pose then he was used to, with her cleavage in view of the front of camera. An arrow pointed directly at it, almost like she wanted him to notice her figure. Her hair was a distinct shade of blue, almost purple.

Within a few minutes, thankfully, he could hear the sounds of a car in the distance. A blue car could be seen in the far reaches of his vision, almost speeding towards his area. The closer it gets the more Shinji notices something… off, about the car. The front of the car seems a little… dented. Actually, scratch that, really dented. When the car finally reached him, it came to a speeding stop, making a loud noise as the brakes went down hard enough to make a screeching noise, leaving a burnt rubber smell where the car was.

The car door on the other side opened up, and a slender, blue haired woman came walking out. The same woman on the photo, but in much more clearer view of the young 14-year-old. Her outfit complimented her curvy figure, and her legs were shapely and seemed smooth to the touch. Her sunglasses gave her an allure of mysteriousness, one that gave Shinji a mix of fear and curiosity while also distracted by her particular features.

“Hi there!” she says with a smile and a high amount of enthusiasm, “You are Shinji Ikari, right?”

Shinji nods. “Y-Yeah, that's me,” he says almost in a whisper.

The woman smiles at him. “Now, now, don't need to be shy. You're gonna be living with me now!” She opens the car door and lets Shinji inside, who slowly sits down in the car. The seats are somewhat comfy, albeit old, and the car has definitely lost that new car smell. The woman gets in the car, quickly pulls the stick back, and the car goes zooming off. Shinji grips onto the side of car with a welp, while the woman giggles at his antics.

“Don't tell me you are scared of driving?” she asks. Shinji, still hanging on for his dear life on the side of the car, doesn't respond, and simply tries not to throw up at the obviously illegal speed that the woman is currently driving at.

“By the way, no need to call me Mrs. Katsuragi or anyways like that. Just me call Misato,” she explains, “I wanna be a friend to you just as much as a guardian let's keep this as chill as possible!” Shinji just nods.

* * *

 

The car ride is long, and it gave Shinji some time to think about his current situation. Here he was, with a beautiful woman, who he has never met before, going off to live in some new city, and yet, he doesn't feel anyways. 'I should feel something at least,' he thinks to himself, staring off at the changing scenery and morphing shapes in the distance. 'Nervousness… excitement… fear… I should be feeling those things. So why do I feel empty right now?' Shinji just sighed, which Misato picked up on.

“So Shinji… how do you feel about being picked up by a gorgeous girl?” Misato said with a sly smile. Shinji turned to look at her and blushed a bit.

“I-It's feels alright,” he stutters out, “I mean, honestly it doesn't feel any different from when I got picked up by other people though.”

“So about that, why were you kicked out in the first place?” Misato said while opening a pocky and putting it in her mouth, almost like a cigarette. Shinji, in the meanwhile, was confused as hell. 'How could she not know? She's my new guardian! Surely she was told.'

“Weren't you told?” Shinji asked curiously.

“Not really,” Misato responded with the pocky in the mouth, chewing down on it while talking, “I wasn't given any details outside your father wanted you to move closer to him and he felt I was the best possible person to help with that.”

Shinji just sighed. 'Of course,' he thought, 'My father.'

Misato looked inquisitively at him. “Don't really get along with your dad?” Shinji reluctantly nods at her true statement. “I can relate. Before he died, I really didn't get along with mine either. So I think you and I will get along just fine.” Shinji perked up a bit when she said that. While he wasn't one to prod, he was curious about what she meant. 'Nobody ever speaks to me like that,' he thought with a smile, 'Nobody ever tries to understand, but she is!'

“In any case, you'll be living with me now! And I'm sure there are a lot of kids your age that are living around for you to get along with just fine.” And with those words, the car sped into the large city of Tokyo.

Shinji looked in awe. Misato giggled. “Somebody has never seen the city before,” she teased him.

“I've only really lived out in the country and smaller town, so I've never seen anything like this before!” Shinji said to her, “Like I knew Tokyo was big, but I never knew it would be this big!” Misato laughed internally. 'That's what she said,' she thought immaturely to herself, which reminded her of something.

“Oh by the way, did you like the picture I sent you?” Misato asked, “I took it specifically for you, so you can keep it.” Shinji blushed and made a face that just screamed “flustered”.

“I-I mean, I-I liked it but I don't know if you want it back anyways but it's not like anything bad happened to it in fact nothing bad happened to it it's just that I like the picture but not in that way that would be weird and-” Shinji continued to ramble and Misato put her finger on his lip.

“Shhhhh, you are making a fool of yourself right now,” she said with a smile. “Don't think about it too much. Just keep it around – you know, for safe keeping? Maybe it's a lucky charm of sorts.” Shinji pulled the picture, looked at it briefly, and put it in his top shirt pocket. 'Lucky me,' he thinks to himself, although he's not sure whether or not he is sarcastic or actually grateful at this point or not.

* * *

 

Misato's apartment was located in the suburbs of the city, outside of the large skyscrapers and the constant buzzing of people out and about – or so she said. Misato was actually driving past that area and instead heading somewhere else.

“Um, Misato? Where are we going?” Shinji asked.

“We are going to get something to eat,” Misato replied, “Think of it as your welcome home party.” Shinji just sighed and let Misato do her thing. 'Maybe she'll at least bring us to a nice restaurant or something,' he thought to himself.

Instead, Misato brought him to what looked like a grocery store on the edge of town. Shinji knew exactly what she was planning to do here. 'She's making me go shopping with her, isn't she?' Misato clapped her hands together.

“Alright, time to get some food!” Misato said enthusiastically while grabbing Shinji's hand and bringing him around. The two entered the store, and immediately Shinji was regretting many of his life decisions.

* * *

 

“Finally done!” Misato said, getting back in the car with a load of bags both in Shinji's lap and in the backseat. Shinji could barely see from his angle due to the amount of things he had currently in his lap. “Are you ready for some wonderful, tasty ramen?”

“Um, sure,” Shinji said meekly, unsure on how to actually respond to somebody so obviously extroverted like Misato.

The drive back was just as painful and crazy as the drive there, with Shinji highly dizzy after the car finally comes to a complete stop after parking in front of an apartment complex. Although Misato initially told him that he didn't have to, Shinji ended up carrying the majority of the bags out of respect, feeling responsible for her consumption of cash. They walked up the three flights of stairs – a good workout, both of them thought to themselves, especially Shinji, who was sweating by the time he reached the top with all of Misato's plastic bags.

“Well, here we are!” Misato said as she started looking for her keys in her purse. Her door was a dark shade of blue, quite similar in fact to her striking hair. The door also had some marks on it, mainly scratches from the looks of it. She opened the door and walked inside, taking off her shoes. Shinji, however, stayed put.

“You ok Shinji?” she asked curiously with a confused face.

“Oh um,” Shinji says reluctantly, “I don't wanna intrude...” Misato just sighs and smiles. 'Being polite huh?' she thought to herself, 'Guess they were right about that.'

“Shinji,” she says with a motherly like tone, “This is your home now.” Shinji looked up at her. Her face radiated with the brightness of that of a sun. It was blinding to him, having never experienced such a look since he was a child. Shinji slowly stepped inside.

“I...” he stuttered a bit, and then began to smile, “I'm home.”

“Welcome home,” Misato says back to him with a smile. Misato lets him take off his shoes and walk inside. Misato trips a bit next to a garbage bag that has yet to be put outside in the trash, and then heads to her room and closes the door a bit. Shinji could hear the sounds of a drawer being opened inside.

“It's a little messy, sorry about that,” Misato explains as she searches through her drawers for a more comfortable set of clothes, “Work has been busy lately so I haven't had much time to clean up.”

Shinji, on the other hand, is more shocked then anything. There are beer cans lying everywhere, dishes yet to be done, clothes strewn on the floor. 'Just a little messy?' Shinji thinks to himself as he slowly looks around the decent sized apartment. He puts down the food on the table, the only thing that doesn't appear to have too many things on it. He opens up the fridge to see if there is anything to drink outside of standard water. To his unsurprise, there is only really beer – lots and lots of beer. Shinji frowns a bit, closes the fridge, and heads to the living to relax a bit before dinner.

Surprisingly, the living room is more clean, and Shinji lies down on the couch and sighs. Looking up at ceiling, Shinji begins to study it – all of the different cracks, the patterns, the way the light reflects off of certain portions of it. He tries to put his walkman into his ears but is distracted by the sound of Misato coming out of her room.

Shinji sits up, turns around, and sees Misato in a completely different light. Gone is the work dress, the combed hair, and the sense of responsibility that she had when she initially picked him up. That had been replaced by a white tank top that visibly showed blue bra straps (as well, if Shinji squinted hard enough, her actual bra), booty short jeans that were held up only by a brown belt, and somewhat messier, more unruly hair. Shinji wasn't sure whether to feel insulted, embarrassed, weirded out, or turned on, or all four at once.

“Hmm?” Misato says looking at him curiously, “Something up?” Shinji felt his face. He could just feel how red it actually was. Misato giggled a little bit. “Never seen a girl like this?” she said with a teasing voice. Shinji ignored the question, got up, and went to the kitchen to prepare dinner.

The mix of instant food and easy to make meals seemed like a lazy choice, but Misato didn't seem to mind so Shinji never complained about it. Misato pulled out a beer and opened the car with a loud crack. As Shinji started eating his ramen, he saw Misato gulp down the can in literal seconds. A loud refreshing sigh came from her and she smiled.

“Ah, good old cold beer! Nothing beats this!” Misato says happily. She looks at Shinji making a natural frown and changes her face. “Hey, don't like the food?”

“No, it's not that,” he says. 'Although you aren't wrong,' he thinks to himself.

“Come on Shinji! This is your first day here! Enjoy yourself!” she says with a smile as she opens another can of beer. Shinji sighs and begins reluctantly eating. After around fifteen minutes, Misato had already downed four cans and was on her fifth. Her drunkenness began to take over and it became obvious that she could not control her liquor in the slightest.

“You know Shinji,” she said with a slightly slurred voice, “You can't really get drunk off of beer. Like it's the lightest kind of alcohol. You must be something of a lightweight if you can't handle that.” She motions her finger in the direction of a can and smiles. “You should have some, you would like it!”

“No thank you Misato,” Shinji says politely as he can considering the circumstances. “I'm gonna go take a bath – I think I need one.” Misato just smiles.

“Baths are great!” she says with enthusiasm, “Wash those worries down the drain."

* * *

 

Shinji let the water cover most of his body as he looked up at the ceiling, trying to study it like he had the living room. Since Misato couldn't come in, he found itmuch easier to focus on specific areas of it, especially the tiles and their colour. Their green was entrancing – almost smoothing in a way. It wasn't the nicest of colours, but considering his lack of expertise in the realm of home designing outside of the occasional game of The Sims 4, he didn't mind. It gave him some sort of comfort to know that at least Misato had no idea how to design a house either – or at the very least the last people who were here.

Misato… that name ran over and over in his head. He knew Misato was coming for months, as his sensei has told him. 'I'm not sure what I expected to be honest,' he thinks to himself, 'But she's not bad. Just… different, that's all.' Shinji just sighs as he gets up out of the bath. He gets a towel, briefly dries himself off, and wraps it around his waist. He opens the door, not knowing that Misato is standing there waiting to get in.

He sees her, blushes, and quickly closes the door back on her. He could hear her laughing behind it and he gets even redder.

“You don't have to close the door, Shinji,” she says through the laughing, “You are covered up, right?” He looks down. The towel was there alright. He facepalms himself and opens the door again. He sees Misato there, hands on hips, with a smug look on her face.

“You sure are a shy one, huh?” she says as Shinji makes his way to his room. Sliding the door shut, Shinji takes off the towel and changes into some boxers and a t-shirt. He lies down on the mattress, and puts in his walkman to listen to his standard music. Staring at the ceiling here, he notices this room has more cracks in the ceiling then the previous ones. He turns over in his bed, and soon falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave any ideas you have in the comments below. I try my best to incorporate other people's ideas and suggestions so don't be shy!


End file.
